


Thank God It's Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom John Deacon, Christmas, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Merry Chirstmas!"Brain blinked a couple of times as Roger and Freddie stood in front of his bedroom door, smiling mischievously."What did you two do?" Brian asked after a moment, frowning. Freddie only rolled his eyes while Roger nudged him slightly. "We got you a very special Christmas present, Bri, I think you'll really like it," Roger explained, trying to keep a straight face, ignoring how Freddie giggled slightly at his side.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Thank God It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just me being a horny rat bastard for sub bottom deaky. sorry lmao.

"Merry Chirstmas!" 

Brain blinked a couple of times as Roger and Freddie stood in front of his bedroom door, smiling mischievously. 

"What did you two do?" Brian asked after a moment, frowning. Freddie only rolled his eyes while Roger nudged him slightly. "We got you a very special Christmas present, Bri, I think you'll really like it," Roger explained, trying to keep a straight face, ignoring how Freddie giggled slightly at his side. 

"Yup! Very special indeed, and he's waiting for you in the living room waiting for you," Freddie said as he pulling Brian along, despite how the taller man complained about being in his pajamas. In the living room, John was kneeled on what looked like a few festive pillows, of course that wasn't all that got Brian's attention. 

The brunette was blind folded by red silk, and in his mouth was a gag that looked like a candy cane (Brian had to stifle a laugh). Brian let his eyes travel down, eyeing the candy red rope the youngest was tied up in. It pulled his arms back behind him and crossed over his chest, crossing over in a pattern down John's middle. The rope ended at John's cock, bright red going between his legs to keep them spread open. Brian couldn't help but chuckle as he spied the candy candy colored cock ring and the matching thigh high socks he wore.

"When did you all get these things?" Brian asked as he ran a hand through John's locks, making the other groan from behind the gag. Freddie shrugged, smiling at him. "I picked it up here and there for this. Deaky said he wanted to do something special for you," Roger ended up explaining, his eyes gazing at John. "He was surprisingly eager," Freddie added, watching as John's face flushed, "he's really a bit of a slut, don't you think?" 

John whimpered at the comment, and Brian looked down at him, tilting his head slightly. "That's right, isn't it John? You're a slut, aren't you?" The loud moan and eager nodded that followed made Brian laughed, turning towards Roger and Freddie. Both were leaning back against the wall with smiles, biting at their lips. "Did you two all ready start playing with him?" he asked softly, seeing that John was already this far gone. 

"Look at his ass," Roger prompted, palming himself through his pants. Brian could only raise a brow as he rounded John, kneeling down and carefully trailing his fingers down to John's hole. He hummed softly in approval as he found the base of a plug there, carefully pulling on it slightly, listening to the pitiful sound John made before pulling away. "Christ, you lot really spoil me," Brian said softly, kissing John's cheek, "such a lovely sight you are," he whispered. 

John moaned, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to shift. He was breathing hard through his nose. His dick already felt like it was on fire, and his whimpered pathetically as Freddie went on. 

"And I even got some candles and got the riding crop out for you, Brain," Freddie soft with a smile, touching himself slowly with one hand while the other pointing to the coffee table (which had been pushed to the side of the room). Brian hummed softly, walking over and grabbing one of the candles Freddie had bought. They weren't anything special, just white safety candles that wouldn't hurt terribly. He glanced over at John, who was quiet except for a few quiet moan or whimpers. 

Brian picked up a lighter and carefully walked over, crouching down to John's level. "You know what to do if you want to stop, right?" John nodded, shifting slightly toward Brian. "Good boy, now stay still," he commanded kindly. 

Brian turned towards the other two, nodding them over. "Help hold him still, will you?" he asked softly, carefully stroking John's cheek. Freddie and Roger came over and carefully held John still, making him squirm and bite on the gag in his mouth. 

Freddie gently kissed John's shoulder, making him relax slightly and turn his head. "Our precious little whore," the eldest murmured into John's ear, making him whimper softly, "you're all ours, right? You're all our to fuck and toy with?" 

"And you want to hurt, don't you?" Roger asked, kissing John's jaw, "you want to feel burns and bruises, because your a masochistic slut." John moaned softly, panting slightly. Brian watched from his spot in front as Freddie and Roger dirty talked the youngest of the group. He carefully lit the candle, letting it burn for a few moments before shifting closer and wrapping a hand around John's cock, making him jerk up and the others pull him back with a soft chuckle. 

"Stay still, sweetheart," Brian whispered, carefully raising the candle over John's thigh, watching as the wax dripped down. John cried out, squirming to get away from the burning on his thigh, his head shaking desperately. "Ah, no, stay still," Freddie reminded, reaching down and playing with John's plug while Roger took over on John's cock, pumping him slowly as Brian dripped wax onto John's other thigh. 

John cried softly, his body shaking as he was played with. He was shaking his head, despite the loud moans that escaped him, his hands clutching desperately at nothing. "Aw, look at our poor slut, look at how much pain he's in," Freddie said softly, pulling at the plug which made John almost scream behind the gag and tighten up. "You're that desperate for something inside you? Christ, John," Roger murmured, squeezing John tightly. Brian took the candle away and blew it out, setting it to the side carefully as he listened to John groan. 

"You did lovely, sweetheart," Brian whispered into John's ear, the younger one whining softly in response, "you love it, right? Love feeling the wax on your skin? Love the burn?" 

John nodded his head quickly, his heart pounding in his chest and his body shaking. "You should see how much he wants to keep this plug inside of him," Freddie said softly, making John somehow flush deeper and squirm. "Oh?" Brain said softly his hand trailing down and finding where Freddie had been pulling at the plug, feeling hoe tight John's muscles were. "That's John for you," Roger said as he pumped John's cock at a snail's pace, "always needs something inside of him. He can never be satisfied, such a whore." 

Brian brushed Freddie's fingers out of the way before pulling at the plug, and kept pulling till eventually it popped out. John cried out as the plug was removed, and he could feel himself stay open, could feel himself and how loose he was. The plug was in no way small, in fact it was fairly large, and fuck he wanted it back inside of him. 

The guitarist gently circled John's hole with two fingers, but never entering. "Move him so he's on his stomach, I want to see his pretty little ass." 

Both Freddie and Roger moved John onto his front, carefully massaging any sore muscles and getting a pillow for his head. It left John feeling exposed and slutty and, fuck, that's exactly what he wanted. 

Brian ran his fingers over John's already lined hole, but he could feel the slick starting to dry out, so he stood to get the lube off the coffee table. While Brian did that, Freddie took the opportunity to lick over John's hole, Roger soon joining him as they lavished John's tiny gape. 

John was moaning desperately, his hips trying to rock back against both of their tongues desperately. He felt so, so close, like he could cum any second, yet because of the fucking cock ring he couldn't. He groaned, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. 

"You two are a god damn dream to look at," Brian said as he came back, looking at the scene in front of him, "come off, let me stretch him out." 

Freddie and Roger retreated, instead spread John's ass for Brian with their hands, watching him twitch and flutter desperately. "Gorgeous," Brian muttered, bringing the bottle of lube to John's puffy hole and inserting the tip. John grunted, biting down on the gag before gasping beautifully, feeling as Brian squeezed what felt like the entire bottle of lube into his ass. 

Brian ran a gently hand over John's thighs as he took the bottle away and watched as lube dripped out of John's hole. "So fucking wet, and just for us," Roger murmured softly, squeezing John's cheek in his hand, "hurry up, Brian, or I'll fuck him myself." 

John made a soft begging sound from behind the gag, squirming slightly as he winked his hole desperately, which made Brian chuckle and Freddie coo.

"Take it easy, darling, Brian is going to fill you up soon," Freddie said softly, stroking John's back gently. Brian hummed and easily slipped two fingers into John, moaning to himself at the wet sound John made. He thrust his fingers into John without restraint, listening to the little 'ah, ah, ah's that the younger panted out. Brain eventually worked his way up to four fingers and John's moans at this point were long and drawn out cries. 

His body was trembling, engulfing Brian's fingers over and over as older man fucked him. He felt Brian's hand twist and the thumb tease his entrance. John rolled his eyes back behind the blindfold as Brian eventually pressed his whole hand inside, curling it into a fist. His entire body tried to tighten up, but failed as Brian started to fuck him with his entire fist. 

Roger moved in front of John, pulling his head up by his hair and removing the gag. Instantly John started to beg, pleading for one of them to fuck him, to give him the real thing. Roger only laughed as Freddie slapped John's ass, making him cry. "Don't worry, love, someone will fuck you soon," the blond promised, listening to John almost scream as Brian pulled his hand out. He pressed his thumb onto John's tongue, the younger man closing around it and sucking gently. 

Behind him, Brian wiped his hand off on his shirt before taking it off. Freddie dipped his tongue into John's now gaping ass, listening the moan that followed. Brian eventually pulled down his pajama pants, getting his cock out and pumping it with his hand as he watched the sight of his lovers before him. 

Brian came up behind John and lined his cock up with his ass, running a hand up his back before grabbing at his restraints. He pulled John off his chest by the rope before thrusting in, listening to the choked scream the younger let out. He thrust into John, his pace increasing as he saw Roger getting his cock out and shoving it into John's mouth. John went lax between them, only grounded by Freddie whispering in his ear. 

"Our gorgeous slut," Freddie whispered softly, "our little fuck toy, isn't that right? You just want to be fucked all day, everyday, isn't that what you want, whore? You want to be nothing but a sex object." John cried around Roger's cock, his own cock painfully hard between his legs as he was taken from both ends. "I bet you want to come, don't you? And you just need that little ring off, too, I wouldn't even have to properly touch your cock." John nodded best he could as Roger thrust into his mouth, moaning around the blond's dick. 

Brian picked up his pace, thrusting into John with vigor. He was chasing his own orgasm more than anything, trying to get off as quick as possible so that Freddie could fuck John as well, maybe even Roger if he didn't come into John's mouth. He let an almost animalistic growl as he started short, quick, deep thrusts. Almost his entire cock was inside John when he thrust inside, but Brian wanted to see himself completely be sheathed in John. He had one hand that wasn't holding onto the ropes holding onto John's hip tightly, pushing more of himself inside. Roger murmured out a rushed 'fuck' as John groaned around his cock, leaning over to give Brian a kiss, which the guitarist happily excepted. 

Brian kissed Roger easily over John before being pulled into a different kiss by Freddie, the singer nipping at his lips gently. His thrusts becoming sloppy, the coil in his stomach building up and up into it finally sprung. He pulled away from Freddie as he came into John, hunching over the youngest man. He panted slightly, feeling John's muscles spasm in a dry orgasm. He pulled out slowly, bending down and giving John's open hole a kiss. 

Roger withdrew from John's mouth, carefully lowering him back onto his chest while he took Brian's place behind John. He pressed his thumb into John's hole, listening to the soft whimper it resulted in. "Alright, love," Roger murmured, "I'm going to fuck you know, got it? Fill you up just as good at Bri did, make you feel so good." John couldn't help but bite his lip and smile, nodding his head happily. 

Freddie placed himself infront of John, pulling the younger man up by his hair. He gasped softly, his tongue immediately sticking out to take a cock into his mouth. Freddie couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, easily taking his cock out and pushing it down John's throat. 

On the other side of things, Roger had pushed his cock into John's awaiting ass. He felt Brian's release on his cock, groaning as he started a rough pace and fucked into John aggressively. Brian watched from the side, his cock totally spent, though this didn't mean he was useless in the scene. The reached under John and pinched at the sensitive skin of John's wax covered thighs, making him let out a pained moan. Brian cooed praised as John took both Freddie and Roger, left helpless and rock hard. He closed his hand around the long haired man's cock, pumping steadily. 

John was crying around Freddie's cock, the older man fucking down his throat without mercy. He kept gagging and yet that only seemed to turn Freddie on more. The hands in his hair were pulling him back tightly, using his mouth like a toy. Roger was already close, having fucked down John's throat just moments before, already cumming into the bassist's ass. Not long after, Freddie came into John's mouth and while the younger boy gagged, Freddie pulled away and undid then blindfold. John's eyes were teary and glazed over, pleading up at Freddie, Brian's hand still on his cock. 

"Please, please, sirs, please, let me come," John begged desperately, tears slowly running down his face, "please, I waited, sirs!" 

Freddie hummed softly, carefully shooing Brian away, ignoring John's pitiful sob. He quickly released John from his bonds, pulling the younger man to turn and lay back on the floor. "You did so good, darling," Freddie murmured into John's ear as he reached down and pumped his cock. The other two men in the room watched with an awed expression. John twisted desperately, panting and begging into the hair as his newly freed hands held onto Freddie's legs. 

John was crying now, gently sobbing into the hair as Freddie praised him, dirty talked him to the moon and back. He crying out louder as Freddie carefully removed the ridiculous candy cane cock ring. He was panting down, trying to keep on edge so that he didn't come, not until he was given permission. And as if Freddie had read his mind, "come for us darling."

Electricity raced through him, bucking up into Freddie's fist and he came up into the air, screaming properly. He was so suddenly overwhelmed, his vision suddenly dotted with black before he passed out in Freddie's arms. 

* * *

When John started to wake again, he was no longer in the living room. He was in bed with a fluffy, cuddly comforter around him and people at each of his sides. He felt clean and soft, humming when he realized Brian had most likely rubbed him down with some gentle lotion and a rag. His hair also felt combed out, and under stood why when one of his lover's pressed into his hair and took a long inhale. 

Brian kissed the back of John's neck, looking at the tired and worn out man. "You were wonderful," he whispered, "the greatest sight ever seen." John couldnt find the enegery to sit up and kiss Brian, instead reaching and holding onto Brian's hand. Freddie pressed a kiss to his forehead before cuddling up, Roger right behind him. 

"Did you feel good? Have fun?" Roger asked, titling his head. John nodded, smiling softly before yawning. "I'm sleepy," John murmured. The other three chuckled cuddling closer around the bassist. He could start to feel himself start to drift off, closing his eyes. 

_Thank god its Christmas,_ he thought as he fell asleep surrounded by his soulmates. 


End file.
